The Shadow of the Moon
by Simplelittlepleasures
Summary: This story is set during the Golden Ages. What if Edmund ran away? What if Susan couldn't stop the nightmares that plagued her almost every night? What if Peter blamed himself for every thing? Come explore the relationship between Susan and Edmund and what is to come of his flight. (I'm new at this... Don't judge.
1. Chapter 1

Umm.. Hi? I really hope you like this! I'm new to the whole fanfic thing so if something isn't perfect, please, no hate. This story is set during the Golden Ages and follows Susan and Edmund. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I AM NOT C.S LEWIS! If I was I wouldn't be on this site now would I?

ENJOY!

 **Susan's POV**

My little brother lay dying on the ground and I could do nothing about it. Poor Ed, why had he forgiven me? I didn't deserve it. "Susan," his voice was a harsh whisper. "I- I'm so sorry Edmund!" I flung myself down by his side cradling him in my arms. "Well, isn't this sweet," a charming voice crooned from the shadows. Jaidas. "Edmund, dear, why must you always make such a stir? It's beginning to get very annoying." He moaned. "Why did you do this?" I asked her. My voice betrayed my emotions, it was cool, calm, collected while inside of me everything was screaming to be let out. "Susan, I didn't do anything, it was you who pushed your brother to this death." I had. It was all my fault. If I hadn't gotten on him so terribly about fighting with one of the guards I wouldn't be miserable and Edmund wouldn't be dying. He had run himself through with a sword. "Su" his faint voice broke through my thoughts. That voice that so often teased me and corrected when I was wrong. "Su I just wanted you to know I- I-" he never finished.

I woke up with a start willing my self not to cry out. A figure stood at the edge of my bed shaking. "Su, are you alright?" It was Edmund. "Yes, just a bad dream. Nothing to be worried about." Even in the dark I could tell he didn't believe me. "That was what, the fifth one this month?" He sighed sitting next to me. I gladly made room for my brother. "What was it this time?" He asked. "Oh Ed, it was awful!" I cried suddenly unable to contain my emotions. I cursed myself for it. "You got in a fight with a guard and I got mad, and the next thing I knew I was in your room right after you had stabbed yourself, and then Jaidas showed up saying it was all my fault and I believed her." I just sat there sobbing like a child who had just lost a pet. Or had a bad dream. "Shh, shh, it's okay." My brother, my dear little brother wrapped his arms around me and whispered reassurances into my ear. I buried my face in his chest and willed sleep to wash over me. 

**Edmund's POV**

I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes and with the dreadful feeling of knowing that you had more training all day. "Edmund, time to get up. You've overslept enough as it is." My instructor came to shake me awake. "Okay, okay, I'm up." Not really. Susan had had another nightmare last night. This time it was about me. We were the only two who knew about them and they had been going on for about a month. All of them involved someone dying and her being able to do nothing about it. "Edmund!" "I'm coming!" Why must everyone be in a hurry?

Training was hard. Just because a dwarf is small doesn't mean it's weak. I learned that lesson. "Oh come on Ed!" My older brother Peter said, "how hard is it to jump over a sword?" Very hard when you got two hours of sleep the night before. But there was no time to answer because my attacker had come at me again. Blocking him with my shield I stood up and readied mysf for another blow. We shuffled around in circles before I jabbed him, nicking his right shoulder. "Is that all you've got Edmund! Come on!" Peter had been on me all day. After I received and gave a few more blows my brother decided to speak up again, "this should've been over fifteen minutes ago." He grumbled. That's was the last straw. "Shut up, Pete" I snarled and dropped my sword and shield and stormed off. Leaving a dumbfounded but victorious dwarf and my wicked brother behind me. "Edmund you get back here." He shouted after me. I didn't even look back. Why did he hate me? 

**Susan's POV**

What was the point of target practice? I never missed anyway, with the magical bow that St. Nicolas gave me on the first Christmas in Narnia after 100 years of winter. "That's enough for today" my instructor, Mina said after two hours of hitting the target perfectly. She curtsied and went away. I sat on a bench and sighed. I almost wished target practice wasn't over because I didn't have time to think about my dream. Almost. I buried my head in my hands and drew a shaky breath. I was not going to cry. I couldn't. "Susan!" My older brother Peter, yelled for me from the courtyard. "I'm here!" I called shaking myself off and putting on a smile. Peter strode around the corner his mess of sandy blonde hair sticking out in a bunch of different ways as if he had been running his hands through it. One look at his face and my smile completely disappeared. "Peter what's wrong?" I got up and went towards him. "Have you seen Ed?" His voice full of worry. "Oh Peter! What happened?" "He ran off again." He said simply. "What? Why?" I really didn't want to know the answer. "I was rough on him during practice, probably more than I should have been. He ran off in the middle of it. Pid isn't very happy about it." Why was Peter always so hard on him? It's not like he had done anything to him. Taking a deep breath I composed myself again. "He's probably just somewhere in the castle." I said. A very logical explanation. There were plenty of places to hide and gut away from people for a while. I should know. "That's just it," Peter said his voice shaking. Oh no, here comes the bad part. "Phillip is missing along with a few saddle bags and a tent." He lowered his gaze not quite being able to look at me. I had to be strong for him. "He probably just needs some space. He'll be back tomorrow." Who was I kidding? My baby brother had run away, and what was I doing? I was just standing there, doing nothing. Fantasizing that he would be back before dinner tomorrow. I looked up in time to see Peter wipe tears from his face. "Oh Pete," I held my arms out and he crashed into me. "It's all my fault." He whispered. "All my fault."

 **Edmund's POV**

"You know they'll come out looking for you," Phillip, my horse said. "If they even care." I was mad. No one had tried to stop me, they hadn't even asked me where I was going. Lucy had just smiled at me and waved. All Peter had done was stand there like an idiot. And Susan, I couldn't be mad at her because she hadn't even seen me. But I still was. I was mad at her for her stupid dream about me. I was mad at her for loving me. I was mad at myself for loving her.

Hellooo again! Please please PLEASE review so I know what I can improve on! once again I'm new t this... Thanks! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Just wanted to say I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I am not C.S Lewis... I OWN NOTHING**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Susan's POV**

"What are we going to do?" cried Peter, it had been two days since Edmund had run away. I was starting to get really worried. Nonsense, I told myself. Ed knows how to take care of himself, he's a king of Narnia! But where was he? "Susan, are you even listening to me?" Peter stopped pacing just long enough to look at me. "Yes, you asked what we are going to do for the thousandth time." I sighed. How was I supposed to know how to find our little brother. "I'm worried, Su," said Peter coming to sit by me in the window, "He's never been gone this long before." "I know, I'm worried too, But it's Edmund we're talking about, he does this sort of thing all the time." I reassured him. "But never to this extent," there he went again, wallowing in all of the terrible things of this world. "If it makes you feel any better, I sent some of the scouts out to look for him." I said, rubbing his shoulder. Instead of calming him, it just increased his anger, "why didn't you tell me sooner?" he raged, "I should be out there with them!" he cried, running his hands through his hair before burring his face in them. "I'm sorry, Pete, I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. It isn't anyone's fault. Just Edmund being Edmund. He'll turn up, Phillip won't let him go far." This time accepted my attempted at comfort and lay his head on my shoulder staring off into space.

"Susan!" He screamed, "I'm over here! Help me!" I raced around the trees looking for my brother. "Edmund! Where are you?" I was crying "Here! Help me!" I ran faster towards his voice. I could see his hand on the edge of a cliff barely hanging on. "Hold on! I'm here," I rushed for him grabbing his wrist just as the strength in is hand gave way. Pulling him to safety I said, "Ed, oh Edmund! How ever did you manage to fall off of a cliff?" "Oh you know me, always getting into mischief and not quite understanding myself how it happened." He laughed, his eyes shone with tears and if I wasn't mistaken a longing. I realized I was dreaming. "Edmund," I said trying not to cry, "Yes, Su?" He looked at me, tears running down his face "Please come home. I miss you." He looked at me sadly. "It seems you're the only one" He said standing, "but that's not true! Peter misses you terribly and won't stop blaming himself, and Lucy refuses to eat or sleep, feeling sure that you will be back for the meal, and that she must wait for you!" "Please stop it Su, we both know that they are putting on the act for your sake." that couldn't be true. Peter and Lucy loved him dearly and would do almost anything to get him back. He was backing towards the cliff now. "Edmund, what are you doing? Get away from there!" "I'm sorry Su, I love you, but there's nothing but that to live for," he took another step backward.

In a flash I was behind him grabbing his shoulders, "I'm going to tell you one more time, Edmund Pevensie, get away from the cliff and we can go home!" I sobbed the last part losing control of all my emotions. He was still backing up. If he wasn't going to stop then I was going with him. I stepped from behind him to his side, taking his and I started walking backwards with him. "Susan, what are you doing?" his voice sounded panicked, "I love you too Edmund." We took another step and fell. I resisted the erege to scream plummeting to the earth below, Edmund grasped my hand tighter saying something I couldn't quite make out. "Come home Ed." I said, "Come home." and then everything went black.

 **Edmund's POV**

I woke up with a cry. Susan had jumped off the cliff with me. Why? The dream, it had seemed so real, no, not a dream, a nightmare. It had been a long time since I'd had one. Was that how Susan felt? Somehow I knew she had been dreaming the same dream. Was she laying awake in Cair Parevel right now, trying not to think about it? I shifted on the ground, trying to get comfortable again. After tossing and turning for an hour or so I knew what I had to do. I had to get back to Cair Parevel. Not just yet though. Maybe one more day to teach Peter a lesson. Just one.

The next morning was horrible. I was grumpy for lack of sleep and Phillip did not help by nagging me that we should be getting home. "My king we really should be heading back, don't you think they'll be getting worried?" "Just one more day, Phillip" I said. "Alright, but just one. No more." "Yes Susan."

 **Susan's POV**

Where was Edmund? I hadn't slept well the night before because of that awful dream. "Susan, you seem distant today, what's the matter?" Peter asked, "Nothing, I just stayed up to late reading. That's all." I replied, attempting to shake myself out of it. What was wrong with me? I usually didn't get this worked up over a dream. It's just this time I had a very queer feeling, as if something truly horrible was going to happen.

Please review! *writes up report to send unicorns after you if you don't*

Also, would you like there to be romance or would you like me to focus solely on Susan and Edmund's relationship? PLEASE ANSWER/REVIEW! 3


End file.
